Pups Save a Stowaway
February 13, 2015 March 7, 2015 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save a Friend | next = Pups Save the Parrot}} Pups Save a Stowaway is the 2nd half of the 12th episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in the US on February 13, 2015, and will premiere in Canada on March 7, 2015. The PAW Patrol is on another road trip--this time to the icy tundra to help Jake count penguins. Little do they know Cali has been packed as an unsuspecting stowaway. In an effort to get home, Cali finds herself on Everest’s plow, and the pups have to rescue a run-away kitty. As the episode opens, the pups are packing for a road trip to join Jake and Everest in the arctic tundra to help count penguins. After Rubble gets help closing his suitcase from Skye and Rocky, Zuma manages to close his after eating a pup treat, and Marshall trips and gets locked in his suitcase before the other pups help him out. Nearby, Ryder and Katie are talking about the PAW Patrol's trip, when Cali gets curious about Rocky's catapult. As she tries to lie down in the bowl, her paw accidentally hits the release, sending her flying, bouncing off the pups' luggage, and landing in the front-end scoop of Rubble's rig. Neither Rubble, Ryder, nor the rest of the pups, realize what's happened to Cali as Rubble scoops up the luggage and loads it into The PAW Patroller. Once the door closes, Cali emerges from the luggage, and lets off a worried "Uh-oh." Soon, the PAW Patroller is on its way, and the pups get a call from Everest and Jake, who are up counting penguins already by placing a numbered sticker on each one to indicate they've been counted already. Cali takes the opportunity to get a nap in. As the PAW Patroller reaches the tundra, a bump in the road awakens Cali, allowing her to see where she is, and is amazed by the landscape and local wildlife. The PAW Patrol soon arrive where Everest, her vehicle, and Jake are, and set to work with chasing after the penguins and checking out the area, including a few of Wally's walrus brethren that call the area home. While they are doing that, Cali attempts to leave the PAW Patroller, but hesitates after touching the cold snow. However, a seagull catches her attention and she chases after it. After her first pounce lands her in snow, she tries again, only to lose her balance and fall into the driver's seat of Everest's snowplough, hitting the power button to start it and send her driving wildly around the area. That gets Everest, Jake, and Ryder's attention, right before Ryder gets a call from Katie to report that Cali is missing. After he tells Katie that Cali is with them, calling it a hunch, he summons the pups to the PAW Patroller. Marshall ends up crashing into the vehicle with a penguin, causing the penguin to end up being dressed in Marshall's gear by mistake. Once the penguin is let out with Marshall's winter hat on its head and Marshall is back in his gear, Ryder gives out the orders: Chase will help Everest get control of her snowplough back, while Skye will track Cali from the air. The team deploys and goes after Cali. As they catch up, Cali accidentally activates the snowplough mode on Everest's vehicle, causing some snow to fall and please some penguins, then deactivates it and deploys the rescue sled, which several more penguins hop onto for a ride. As the vehicle approaches the cliff, Cali is flung off when it flies off a snow hill and while the snowplough manages to swerve away from the cliff, Cali slides off several walruses and flies over the edge and onto a small ice flow, threatening to carry her out to sea. While Ryder calls Zuma for assistance with saving Cali, Chase and Everest continue to pursue and regain control of Everest's snowplough, despite it side-swiping Chase's truck and trying to pull away to keep Everest from jumping aboard. Ryder converts his ATV to hovercraft mode, and after crashing through some snow piles and hills with Zuma, hit the water to save Cali. She hesitates with jumping to Zuma as she's too scared, but as her ice flow starts to break up, Zuma is able to catch her with his buoy and tow her back to solid ground. Cali is very grateful to the pups, and Katie soon calls again to be given some relieving news upon seeing Cali safe and sound, thanks to the pups. The penguin counting is soon finished, and after the penguins chirp and honk their thanks to the PAW Patrol, Ryder decides to help get everyone warmed up after being in the cold weather for some time. That evening, as the sun sets, and the Mother and Baby Whale swim past in the distance, the pups gather around a campfire to roast marshmallows. Soon, several penguins show up and cuddle up with Cali, who is annoyed at first, but then settles down to get some sleep as Ryder, Jake, and the pups watch with a bemused "Aw..." to end the episode. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Cali *Jake *Katie *Robo-Dog *Seagulls *The Penguins First Responders : Track Cali from the air. : Drive Everest close enough to regain control of her snow plow. Backup : Help rescue Cali from floating out to sea. ---- Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes written by Scott Albert Category:Episodes with Zuma on titlecard Category:Episodes that use the PAW Patroller Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets picked on missions Category:Snow Episodes Category:Episodes where Zuma gets called for backup